


The House In A Ghost Town

by Violet_libra



Category: D grayman, Dn. Angel, Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra
Summary: continuation





	The House In A Ghost Town

Minutes later, the doctor exits the OR.   
Mr.Hiwatari approach him.

" What happen to my son ?"

He ask .

I'm not sure sir, only a miracle can save him. "

The doctor answered to the man. The man nod in reply.   
He already know what will going to happen to his son.   
Krad separate his body to his tamer and glance at Mr. Hiwatari.

" I Don't have to explain anything. I guess."

The angel uttered. Mr. Hiwatari Glance at his son.

"Dad , ...."

The patient whisper to his dad.

" Yes son. "

He replies attentively.

" I'm tired."

He answered.

" Take some rest."

The man told his son.

Satoshi smile and slowly close his eyes.  
The next day, he called the doctor to check his son condition.

" Sir, bad news."

The doctor announced.

" He's dead right?"

Mr. Hiwatari ask. The doctor was shock.

" How do you know?"

The doctor ask Mr. Hiwatari puzzled.

" Nothing, I just use my instinct. "

He answered with a smirk.

" So what's your plan now?"

The doctor ask the man.

Mr. Hiwatari was silent.

Minutes later...

" Prepare his body for embalming and transfer him to the morgue."

He ordered and contact Allen.  
He dialed his phone and minutes later a voice was heard.

" Hello?"

The guy on the other line started.

" Allen, listen to me. Satoshi is dead. Contact Eagle."

Allen was astound after hearing the news.  
But although it was a sudden, he manage to follow his father's order.

After that, Mr. Hiwatari went to the morgue and sign some papers to claim the corpse.  
After that, he drive to the nearest funeral service for his son.   
He set a deal and give them the hospital address to pick up the corpse and also give them the certificate to proof that they were the funeral service Mr. Hiwatari hire.  
Then he return to the mansion.

" Allen, is the preparations   
ready?"

He ask. Allen nod in reply.

" I already called brother."

"Allen reply. "

Mr. Hiwatari  
smile and proceed to his   
room. He change his clothes.   
The next day, the funeral service contact Mr. Hiwatari.  
He smile and answer the call.

" Yes?"

He ask.

" The venue and the casket as well as your son corpse were already finish."  
Is there anything else you want us to prepare?"

The man become silent.

" None. Nothing else. I'll go and check the place.  
We'll gonna talk about additional charges."

He said and hang up the phone.


End file.
